Diary of a Sister
by future consequences
Summary: Hermione has a younger sister named Ophelia. This is Ophelia's diary retelling events starting from the day Hermione got her letter, until Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts.
1. Ophelia

**Diary of a Sister**

**Chapter 1: Ophelia**

It all started, I suppose, when I was 8 years old. Until then, I had a fairly normal life. I had a normal mother, and a normal father, both of whom are dentists. They were loving parents, doing fun things with my sister and me. My sister Hermione is 3 years older than I am. Although she can sometimes be bossy and a bit of a know it all, but she can also be a brave and loyal friend. Until I was 8 years old, we did everything together. Then Hermione got her letter.

My name is Ophelia Mary Granger. I don't remember very much about the day Hermione got the letter. I remember that I had the flu that day, so I was stayed in my room. I heard Hermione's shriek. I walked to the landing of the stairs and hid, in case Hermione was angry with me. She was holding her letter. She just stared at it. Mum and dad were talking quietly to each other. I didn't know what they were saying. Sitting across from my sister and my parents was a strange old man with long silver hair and half moon spectacles.

He told my parents that Hermione was a witch and she had a place at his boarding school called Hogwarts. I was devastated. I didn't want Hermione to go away. I would be alone in the house, without the best friend I ever had. Strangely enough, I didn't have trouble believing the part about the magic. All the fairy tales and fantastic stories rang true with me. Knowing Hermione, it was easy to believe she was a witch. Not that I thought she was weird or anything. It's just that weird stuff always happened around her.

When I was six and she was nine, this boy named Billy Johnson was calling us bushy haired bunnies. It's true that we both have bushy brown hair and overly large front teeth, but I remember that what that boy said was really hurtful. That's when Hermione got angry. Before then, I had never seen Hermione get angry. She was usually calm and level headed in situations like this. "Don't you dare speak to me or my sister ever again!" she had yelled. Then there was some sort of heavy wind that lifted Billy into the air and threw him into a near by pile of leaves.

I was devastated when Hermione left. She had been so excited when she learned she was a witch, and I tried to share in her enthusiasm. The strange old man that was at her house had helped her to buy her school books and supplies. In the month before Hermione was to leave for Hogwarts, her nose would always be in one of her new books. She showed me all the spells she could do with her new wand. I tried to be happy for her, I really did. I love my sister, but I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of her.

At 8 years old, I wanted to be a witch too. I wanted to go to Hogwarts with Hermione. If I were to go to Hogwarts, things could be like how they used to be. Mum and Dad and I drove Hermione to King's Cross Station on September the first. I cried at the station, hugging Hermione and not wanting to let go. I still remember Hermione's words to me, before she crossed the barrier, as the strange man, who Hermione had told me was named Dumbledore, had instructed her to. "It'll be all right Ophelia", Hermione said, holding back her own tears. She disappeared through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten and I knew I wouldn't see her for 4 months.

On September the second, life returned to normal, without Hermione. I went back to school, and did normal things like reading and writing. I had only a few friends, but with Hermione gone, they didn't interest me much anymore. About a week after Hermione's school term began, I received a letter from her. It was like the old days, when she would talk to me about anything and everything.

Hermione told me about all of the fantastic magic she was learning. She seemed to really enjoy her lessons. Hermione seemed a bit sad during the rest of her letter. According to her, no one seemed to like her, and she could never get anything right. In her letter, she mentioned two boys, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She wanted to be friends with Harry, but she spent at least to pages describing how handsome and smart and funny Ron was. I remember laughing at the time. Hermione was in love with a boy.

At the end of the letter, Hermione said that if I wanted to write her back, I could just write a normal letter, and tie it to the owl's leg. Although I couldn't write things that were that complex, since I was only 8, and I never had any of Hermione's brilliance, I wrote a fairly long and heartfelt letter. I told her to just be herself. Then I reminded her that I liked her, and she should just let Harry and Ron know the real her.

I spent the months until Christmas corresponding twice a week with Hermione. She told me everything that she did, thought and felt. I was informed of every little thing that was going on in her magical world. I think she told me much more than she told mum and dad. She certainly wrote to me more often. I went on with my life as usual, doing all that I normally did.

Hermione's letters gave me comfort. When I read them, I didn't feel as alone. It was as if Hermione hadn't really left me. As the weeks wore on, my jealousy disappeared. It wasn't that I didn't wish I was a witch anymore. I managed to convince myself that I was a witch, but I just didn't know it yet. Everyday I told myself that I just wasn't old enough. I just _knew _that my letter would come when I was 11. No matter how prepared I was to be a witch, I wasn't prepared the day that _my _letter came.


	2. Christmas and Easter

**Chapter 2: Christmas and Easter**

**Thank you reviewers! I'm so happy that so many people enjoyed it. I probably won't get to update this until next weekend, so I hope you can wait. **

**Chrissy92: Glad you like it! I was trying to do something unique. **

**slightlynuttyvintagechic: Don't worry, I'll write more. I always thought Hermione liked Ron since the moment she met him, so I wanted to include that. **

**Klass2008: Your review was fine! Not many mistakes at all. I'm glad you like it, and I'm writing it as fast as I can!**

When the month of November came I began counting the days until the Christmas holiday. On December the 17th, I would see my big sister Hermione for the first time in four long months apart. Hermione still wrote me weekly, so I knew that she hadn't forgotten about me. As the weeks went on, her letters became much happier. Finally she had friends. I couldn't be happier for her, and yet, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Hermione, and her new friends Harry and Ron were apart of a magical world, and I was just left out.

Hermione told me about the fantastic spells, marvelous potions and unbelievable things she was learning. So typical of Hermione to talk only about lessons. In an earlier letter, Hermione mentioned the magical sport of Quidditch, when Harry got on the team. No matter how much I begged her, Hermione wouldn't go into it further. Besides lessons, Hermione talked an awful lot about Ronald Weasley. When she comes home, I really aught to tell her to stop going on about him. Personally, especially at the age of eight, I couldn't care less how tall, handsome, intelligent, caring, or funny some boy was.

We picked up Hermione from the train station early on the morning of December the 17th. We were going skiing, and I was really excited. As we drove to the ski resort, I was talking non-stop. Hermione was quiet on the ride there, but I didn't really notice. I was too busy getting her up to speed. We arrived on the hills, and I was ready and raring to go. I wasn't the expert skier Hermione was. She was kind enough to help me on the bunny slopes, even though I knew that she would have preferred that challenging courses.

We had fun that Christmas holiday, eating and talking and laughing. In my opinion, it was one of the best Christmases ever. Still, I couldn't help but notice that Hermione seemed distant the entire journey. I tried to ask her what was wrong once. She just answered, "It's just something I'm doing for school Ophelia, you wouldn't understand", Hermione said. Never would I understand. Hermione and I were part of different worlds. It wasn't the same as it used to be.

Hermione left about a week after the New Year. At the train station, I cried. This time, she didn't. Once again, I was alone without Hermione for another 4 months. Her letters became more frequent during that time. The letters that I did receive were very short, and limited to what they had done at Hogwarts during that time. I thought it would never happen, but Hermione and I were drifting apart. It didn't bother me as much as I though that it would. That's probably because I knew that when I was old enough, I would go to Hogwarts.

I did end going to Hogwarts, but that story is for a later date. I started this diary with the goal of chronicling my life, starting from when I knew magic was real when I was 8 years old. And so I waited until Easter, making it through my identical monotonous days by clinging to the few short letters Hermione sent me. I became involved in Girl Scouts. I played soccer. I was doing my best to move on with my life. Still, in the back of my mind, I couldn't help to think about the magical world to which I longed to belong and the sister that I missed.

Hermione came home for a week in mid April for Easter. We had a lot of fun finding the chocolate Easter eggs that our parents had hidden. Hermione talked with me and joked with me about the stupidest things. It was as if I had my old sister back. We ate chocolate eggs under the moonlight. I told her about my new bicycle. She talked about her recent Transfiguration test. Easter night, it didn't seem to matter that we came from two different worlds. At eight years old, I knew that we were sisters, and that was all that mattered.

I grew to like Hermione much more during that Easter Holiday. We used to argue constantly, whether it was about a missing hair brush, or who broke mum's favourite glass plate. Hermione was always my best friend, but as best friends, we have to learn to accept each others faults. To me Hermione was a bossy know-it-all. Despite that, I always looked up to her. The 8 months she had spent at school had changed her.

Perhaps it was having friends, or perhaps it was the fact where she had found a place where she wasn't considered strange. She didn't freak out every single time someone broke a rule. For instance, she didn't yell at me for eating my chocolates before dinner, which is something she would have usually done. Last Easter holiday Hermione spent the whole time doing her homework. I know for a fact, since Hermione told me, that the Hogwarts teachers had assigned quite a bit of homework over the holiday. Hermione did a very un-Hermione like thing and did it all on the last day.

I was very sad to see Hermione go at the end of that magical week. It was the best Easter ever, and I didn't want it to end. Both Hermione and I were crying as our parents drove us to the train station. We had had so much fun. It was just like old times. It would be 3 months until Hermione came home for the summer. I didn't know how I could possibly survive until then. After Hermione hugged mum and dad, I walked with her to the barrier.

Hermione was crying, and so was I. "You can come when you're older Fee fee", Hermione said, using a nickname I had not been called since I was a very small child. Most people call me Ophelia. Our parents really had a thing about giving us unusual names. Without another word, Hermione disappeared through the barrier. Somehow, I knew that I would get to go to Hogwarts when I was old enough. I also knew that the 2 and half years before I could go would last a lifetime.

I walked with my parents to the car, my head hanging. As we drove home, I though about the magical world in which Hermione was living. I knew that my parents would never be a part of it. I wondered if they felt left out of Hermione's life as I did during Christmas. One day, I felt sure that I would join her world. They would never have that chance. Fifteen minutes later, I arrived home, and we were able to settle into our mundane lives, without Hermione.

**Up next…Chapter 3: The Worst Summer ever… Ophelia meets some people when she goes with her family to Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron teach her about Quidditch. Lucius Malfoy inadvertently teaches her about discrimination. **


End file.
